Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 9 (Showing our feelings)
Showing our feelings is the ninth episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN finds a box with four pairs of eyes on and discovers different-shaped mouths to complete those faces. *CHARLI has got a happy face, happy hands and happy feet. *KELLIE and Chats find a letter Q and think about words that start with Q. *CHARLI feels really silly. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make silly sounds together. *CHARLI hides and jumps out. *KATHLEEN makes savory biscuits for the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI makes biscuits of playdough. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a child (Nathan) with a big lucky cap, he and his mother (Charli) meet his new neighbours (Tim the bear with a tiny lucky cap and his mother Kathleen). Gallery Nathan S2 E9.png Charli S2 E9 1.png Kellie S2 E9.png Charli S2 E9 2.png Tim S2 E9.png Charli S2 E9 3.png Kathleen S2 E9.png Charli S2 E9 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E9.png Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy face on I want to jump and sing A hap-hap-happy song. Sad, sad, sad, sad, sad I've got my sad face on I want to sing My sad, sad song. Shy, shy, shy, shy, shy I've got my shy face on I want to hide and sing Shy, shy song. Su-su-su-surprise I've got my surprise face on I want to shout and sing A su-su-surprise song. ;Body move #01 I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy face on I want to smile and sing A hap-hap-happy song. I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy hands on I want to clap and sing A hap-hap-happy song. I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy feet on I want to skip and sing A hap-hap-happy song. ;Word play The letter Q looks strange to me A circle with a tail, can't you see? Sounds like qua, the letter Q I have a que-que-question for you Tell me a word that starts with Q Q. The letter Q looks strange to me It's a circle with a tail, can't you see? Sounds like qua, the letter Q I have a que-que-question for you Tell me a word that starts with Q Q. ;Body move #02 I've got a silly smile And a silly, silly wave I've got a silly walk And a silly, silly talk Doo bee doo doop, doo bee doo doop, dilly Doo bee doo doop, doo bee doo doop, dilly It's funny kind of day When I'm feeling really silly. I've got a silly smile And a silly, silly wave I've got a silly walk And a silly, silly talk Doo bee doo doop, doo bee doo doop, dilly Doo bee doo doop, doo bee doo doop, dilly It's funny kind of day When I'm feeling really silly. ;Making music Let me show you how I feel All the feelings that I feel They just want stay inside you know I'm gonna let my feeling show. Let me show you how I feel All the feelings that I feel They just want stay inside you know I'm gonna let my feeling show. Let me show you how I feel All the feelings that I feel They just want stay inside you know I'm gonna let my feeling show. ;Body move #03 Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't You don't know where I'll be next Now you see me and now you don't. ;Puzzles and patterns Decorating biscuits Savoury yummy treats They look delicious And be tasty to eat. Decorating biscuits Savoury yummy treats They look delicious And be tasty to eat. Decorating biscuits Savoury yummy treats They look delicious And be tasty to eat. ;Body move #04 I'm making round biscuits Savoury yummy treats I hope they look delicious And they're tasty to eat. I'm making round biscuits Savoury yummy treats I hope they look delicious And they're tasty to eat. Sausage-shaped biscuits Savoury yummy treats I hope they look delicious And they're tasty to eat. ;Sharing stories I've got a funny feeling Today is the day Something great's gonna happen Hip hip hooray! I've got a funny feeling Today is the day Something great's gonna happen Hip hip hooray! I've got a funny feeling Today is the day Something great's gonna happen Hip hip hooray! Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about showing Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about sadness Category:Ep about shyness Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about biscuits Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about sharing Category:Ep about calming down Category:Ep about playdough Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about bears Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about basketball